


No, Tarn you can't kill her

by ShadowSunnySides



Series: Self-indulgent stuff with OC [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, i feel sorry for you, mtmte au, purely self-indulgent, so yeah if anyone reads this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Purely self-indulgent shit on my oc and Tarn, nothing more.





	No, Tarn you can't kill her

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's not fair, oh-oh-oh-oh. Well, that's not fair, oh-oh-oh-oh." Tarn hesitates right outside the door to Megatron's office, hearing Earth's music blasting. After Megatron had deflected, he had been devastated. A deca-cycle ago, he was invited to a discussion, provided he did not attempt to kill any of the ex-Decepticons on the Lost Light. Or any of the Autobots, for that matter.

"It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back. In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that. Straw into gold chump, I will spin, Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack. Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts, I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that, it's nothing, I'm still friends with the-" When he shakes himself out of his thoughts, the song is a lot further, and he finally knocks.

"Come in." Megatron's voice rings over the music, loud and clear, before he mutters something, although he might also be speaking normally, considering the music's volume. Tarn opens the door, and the music is turned down. "Sit down." Megatron gestures to one of two empty chairs, and seemingly ignores Shadowblade- Shadowblade! One of the worst on the List! Right here, doing a... servo stand?- as he carefully watches Tarn with those dangerously calm optics. 

"You... wished to see me?" Tarn does his best to hide the uncertainty in his voice. He couldn't have an enemy or his role model- even after everything that happened, he still couldn't believe Megatron would actually betray the Decepticon Cause like that- know he wasn't sure of what was happening.

"Indeed I did. Shadowblade, if you continue to stand like that, it will harm you." He turns slightly to face the femme. Tarn belatedly notes that instead of the deep purple he knew, she now is a bright orange. "You've been standing like that for 4 minutes. Go sit as I told you to." She sighs and moves to stand straight with a grace Tarn has never before seen with her.

"You sound like Ratchet." She softly complains as she moves to sit next to Tarn. "I don't even know why I'm here." She crosses her arms as she leans back in the chair, her icy blue visor dimmed.

"Because this has to do with you as well, Shadowblade," Megatron says with an air of finality. She just scoffs. "I am sure you are wondering why you are here as well, Tarn." He mutely nods in response. "My... deflection, probably surprised you. I am, however, playing the long game." Tarn's optics widen behind his mask as he glances briefly at an unsurprised Shadowblade.

"But I do need your help. I need to make it seem like I have really disbanded the Decepticons. I need to make it appear as if there will be no more fighting." He looks between the two of them. "And getting the DJD to accept someone on the List as a new... member, would be the perfect way to go about that. And I am sure you will find I am not the only one who is in it for the long run." There is a smirk hiding in those red optics as Megatron looks at his most loyal follower. "Do you accept this task?"

"Yes, I do." Tarn nods. It might take some getting used to, but he was confident that he and his team would be good enough at acting to make it seem like they tolerated, maybe even liked, Shadowblade."For how long do you think this will be necessary?"

"I do not know. Until I have recruited enough Decepticons to overthrow the Autobots and Starscream." Megatron taps his digit on a datapad, while Shadowblade suddenly shoots up.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't overthrow Star!" She protests. "And don't give me that bullshit talk about never trusting someone on their word. If I let you overthrow Star, and that is a big if, because he worked hard for this, don't you fucking dare hurt him in any way." She growls, everything about her resembling the dangerous frontliner Tarn had heard off.

"Calm down, Shadowblade." Megatron raises his servos in a calming gesture. "He won't be hurt. I'll make sure of it. Your loyalty is an admirable virtue." He offers her a gentle smile. "And I'll try to make sure you're sire and brothers won't be hurt too badly, either." The femme crosses her arms with a grumpy look and sits back down.

"Would you need to warn your team beforehand, or would you be able to take Shadowblade to the Peaceful Tyranny right now?" Megatron turns his gaze back to Tarn, who immediately sits straighter in his chair.

"I would only need to send a message, so they don't think I am in any danger. Other than that there are no preparations needed." He quickly answers, attempting to ingratiate himself with Megatron.

"Very well. Then I suggest sending the message right now so Shadowblade can integrate into the team as soon as possible." He nods, pleased with himself and his plan. "And remember, you can not, under any circumstances, hurt her."

Tarn nods, no matter how much he wants to scream and protest. One of their most searched for targets! Right there on their ship! And they would not be able to make her pay for her betrayal! "Of course not." He instead speaks, as calmly as possible.

"Good. Then you will leave now, before Rodimus decides you are too big a threat to be here after all." Megatron nods at Tarn before standing up. "I recommend following Shadowblade to her room and help her gather the things she needs for her stay."

Tarn nods once again as he stands up as well, following the orange femme after a quick salute at his leader. When they are far enough that Megatron can't hear either of their voices anymore, he places a servo on her shoulder to make her stop. "Just so **we are clear** , I will **not** remove you from the List." He tells her, a tiny bit of his ability slipping into his voice.

Shadowblade gives him an unimpressed look. "I didn't ask you to, and neither did Megs. So I wasn't expecting it either." She shrugs his servo off. "You're strong, right? You can carry my stuff."

He opens his mouth to protest, but she's already halfway down the hall. He ex-vents heavily and follows her to her habsuite. When he steps through the door, she's already done and hands him a small crate. "Is this all?" Tarn doesn't bother with hiding his surprise.

"When you switch sides in the middle of a battle there isn't much you can take with you. Not to mention that if people hate you, they aren't below vandalizing what you do have, no matter what side you are on." She calmly shrugs, seemingly not bothered by it. "'S life, ain't it?"

He nods in agreement but doesn't speak as he takes the lead this time around, and leads her to the exit. "No one you want to say goodbye to?" Seeing Shadowblade shake her helm, he leaves the Lost Light and boards the Peaceful Tyranny. "Then I welcome you to your new home."

 


End file.
